


Good God, let me give you my life

by whippy



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Demon Dick Grayson, Light Bondage, M/M, Priest Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy
Summary: A priest, a demon, and some cardinal sin.[Art & Drabble]
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 37
Kudos: 152
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Good God, let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> This was supposed to be an art fill but I got carried away with the drabble lol  
> I hope you'll like it anyway! ♥

Jason gave the makeshift restraint a couple of hard tugs; he could easily dislodge himself from the flimsy sash that was used to bound him to the chair – if he wanted to – but the Demon sitting on his lap only ground himself further and flashed him that devilish grin of his; the one where his sharp canines were on full display and how it made his cheeks dimpled.

“Aww, it’s such a shame that you chose to hide yourself like this,” cooed the Demon as he ran his fingers appreciatively along the unbuttoned collar of the Priest’s cassock. He leaned in closer, whispering into Jason’s ear, “How long has it been, _Father_?”

Jason growled low in his throat, trying not to give in to the Demon’s teasing but the weight on his lap was a pleasant reminder of days long forgotten. With each soft caress of the Demon’s fingers on his bare collarbone, Jason could feel his resolution waning.

“That’s none of your business,” he bit out as he averted his eyes away from the Demon’s deep, stormy blues. He may have devoted his life to God now but he was not blind. The Demon, jet-black hair artfully disheveled with his olive skin and lithe body, was straight out of his fantasy from back then.

And the Demon grinned again; he _knew_ the effect he had on the Priest. Even Men of God are just that: men. Weak, mortal beings. Not a single one of them would ever be truly immune to his charms. Elated, he laughed and the laughter that echoed off the hollow walls of the Church – just like the church bells always do – felt like a mockery to Jason and his faith.

“You’re hot as hell for a priest, you know that?” said the Demon as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and spread his legs further apart to make his interest known. He didn’t miss the way the Priest tried to suppress a moan from escaping his mouth. “Smart too. Others would be spewing litany prayers by now. _God_ knows how those have absolutely no effect on us!”

“Just… shut the _fuck_ up and get on with it already,” commanded the Priest and the Demon smirked triumphantly. He did it, he broke the man. He dived in to devour the Priest’s lips; they were sweet, but not as sweet as the taste of his victory.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted an excuse to draw Priest Jason ( ´ ∀ ` ) ♥
> 
> More doodles of this AU can be found on my [tumblr](https://whipbogard.tumblr.com/tagged/priest-jason-au)!


End file.
